


my body sings when i get close to you

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Family Member Death, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Slow Burn, fashion major minghao, psycology major junhui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minghao and Junhui have been best friends since they met in their freshman year in high school. The catch? Minghao's madly in love with the older.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 7





	my body sings when i get close to you

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!
> 
> this work is inspired by the song happy life by roland faunte. i highly recommend checking it out! i was listening to minghao's official heng:garae playlist on a long car ride when it came on, and this story was born! please enjoy :)

Minghao knows Junhui isn’t asking him out. They get lunch together almost every Tuesday. That doesn’t stop him from imagining things were different, though.

“So? Any classes after this?” Junhui asks again, looking up from his phone with a smile on his face. They’re in the library, studying for some test coming up in a few weeks. Neither of them is paying much attention to their books, though. Both of them had been scrolling through their social media for the past half an hour. Minghao doesn’t even know why he asks. They’ve had each other’s schedule’s memorized since day one. The older probably just wanted to make sure Minghao was up for it.

“Yeah, I’m free,” Minghao replies. He always is. Even if he wasn’t he’d find a way to cancel his plans, or he’d simply just skip his classes. Junhui’s plans are always the ones that get in the way, but Minghao never holds it against him. They’re together almost every second of every day anyways. The other boy deserves a break once in a while.

“Sweet,” Junhui stands up immediately, pocketing his phone. He steps in front of Minghao’s chair before leaning down to reach the younger’s eye level, their faces inches apart. “Let’s go! There isn’t much point in staying here any longer.”

Minghao keeps a steady face. He’s grown used to Junhui’s affection and clinginess, managing to have stopped blushing profusely whenever he saw the boy years ago. No matter how hard he tries, however, his heart threatens to betray him every time Junhui leans in a little closer than usual. 

Nodding, he composes himself and rises from his seat silently before reaching to pack up his belongings. Junhui practically bounces back to where he was sitting before, happily picking up his books and throwing them into his bag. Once they were both ready to go, Junhui loops his arm around Minghao’s shoulders, marching the other boy out of the library and into the campus courtyard. Minghao hopes the way he leaned towards the touch goes unnoticed.

“Lunch preferences?” the taller boy asks, looking over at Minghao, who shakes his head softly.

“Wherever you want to go is fine by me,” he answers simply. Junhui considers for a second, removing his arm from Minghao’s shoulders. 

“Let's go to the ramen restaurant downtown. We haven’t gone there in a while,” Junhui chirps, looking over at the other boy with a soft sparkle in his eyes. Minghao can’t help but smile.

“Sure.”

They walk in pleasant silence for most of the trip, the quiet breaking only when Junhui notices a cool bird, or a colorful car. 

“Look, Hao! It’s a bluejay!” the over-enthusiastic boy points to a small bluebird perched on one of the branches of the trees on the sidewalk. Minghao looks and giggles, mockingly ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the songbird. 

“We see plenty of those around campus, Junhui,” he says with a grin. Junhui responds with a dramatic frown, jutting out his lower lip.

“But they’re so cool,” he drawls, draping himself over Minghao with a dramatic sigh, “Just look at them~”

Giggling, Minghao pushes the taller off of him, keeping an arm around his shoulders. They stay like that for the rest of the trip, Junhui pointing out other colorful things that he sees along the way.

They reach the restaurant in a short amount of time, Minghao opening the door for Junhui, who reacts with a dramatic bow.

“Why thank you, sir,” the older laughs before entering the restaurant, Minghao smiling silently in his wake. They make their way to a table by one of the windows, waving over one of the waitresses. She smiles genuinely at the two boys, offering them menus.

“Oh, no thank you! We know what we want already,” Junhui says cheerfully, grinning up at the waitress. Minghao nods, smiling along with the other boy. 

“Ok! What can I get you two, then?” the waitress asks cheerfully. She seems like she genuinely enjoys her job, a rare occurrence in the waitressing industry.

“I’ll get a bowl of Tonkotsu ramen, please!” Junhui chirps before looking over at Minghao expectantly. The younger boy begins his order, but Junhui cuts him off.

“Oh! And a Japanese soda, original flavor please~” he adds, grinning apologetically at Minghao. The younger shakes his head, chuckling as he relays his own order.

“I’ll get the same, thank you,” Minghao orders simply, nodding once as the waitress relays the order to them. “And water is fine, thanks.”

The waitress nods with a grin on her face, “Coming right up!” She chirps, twirling around to go give their order to the kitchen. Junhui stretches back in his seat with a rather obnoxious sigh.

“It’s been a while, huh?” he says, stretching out his arms, rotating his upper body while maintaining eye contact with Minghao, who nods. “I missed coming here.”

Minghao thinks back to the first time they went to this ramen place. It was the first week of their first year at college, and they came to celebrate the start of a successful semester. They had come almost every other week after that, but complications with Junhui’s schedule had stopped them from going out properly recently. They had to settle for the campus’s cafeteria, or even worse, instant ramen in one of their apartments. He had to agree, spending actual time out in a restaurant was one of the things Minghao had missed the most after Junhui started getting busier with his major.

As a psychology major, Junhui had a lot more things to study for than Minghao’s simpler fashion course. The younger had a lot more time on his hands than the older, who spent the majority of his free time with his nose in a textbook in his apartment. He was grateful for times like these where the free times in their schedules overlapped. Minghao took any time he could get with his best friend.

“This is my favorite restaurant, you know,” Junhui continues, “We found it together. It’s like our little spot.” 

It’s true. The restaurant was little known in the city near where Junhui and Minghao went to college. It was small and only housed a few tables. Rarely anyone from the university knew about it, despite its amazing ramen. 

“It’s nice to be back,” Minghao replies simply, gazing out of the restaurant’s windows at the people walking past. The small street that the restaurant was stationed was a short, quaint little community of small family-owned businesses. Minghao came here for his groceries most of the time, partly due to its proximity to the college and partly due to his hatred for capitalism.

Content with the sight outside, Minghao turns back to Junhui and gasps slightly. The older boy was also looking out of the window, his dazzling side profile on full display. A faint smile dances on Junhui’s face, his lips curling up ever so slightly. The sun shines down like a beacon of light onto the gorgeous boy, illuminating the golden brown within his eyes. 

Confused, Junhui looks back over at Minghao. The motion moves his head out of the light partially, making the sunray cut diagonally along his face and leaving only one eye illuminated.

“Huh? Is something wrong?” the older boy asks, cocking his head slightly in concern. Minghao blinks and shakes his head.

“Oh, nothing’s wrong. You just looked really pretty,” the younger says simply. There's no point in lying, Minghao can’t lie for shit. His best friend deserves to know how gorgeous he is.

Junhui immediately breaks into a huge grin, laughing a little, “Oh! Thank you, I wasn’t even trying.”

Minghao smiles softly at the other’s antics, content to merely spend time with his best friend. After all these years, he’s found that he doesn’t mind whether or not the older reciprocates his feelings. No matter how much it hurts, he’d rather die Junhui’s best friend than live a second without him.

Their food comes quickly, the waitress swooping down with the bowls of steaming ramen in each hand. The boys both thank her before Junhui picks up his chopsticks and dramatically pulls them apart. With a snap, the top part comes off of one, leaving the boxes at the top still attached together. Minghao smirks, taking the deformed chopsticks from Junhui and handing him his pristine, neatly separated pair.

“Here, I can use these,” he says, using the broken chopsticks to dig into his ramen before Junhui could protest. 

“Wait-” the older starts then frowns before accepting his friend’s actions. “You’re always like this. I don’t care if my chopsticks are deformed.”

Minghao giggles through the noodles he’s scooping into his mouth. Chewing quickly, he places a hand over his mouth and laughs, “you always complain, don’t lie to me.” 

Junhui shoots him a playful glare before sighing, lining up his chopsticks in his hand and digging in. They chat about random nothings while they eat. They’re comfortable, cracking jokes and talking about classes. In no time, they’ve both finished their meals and paid the check. No matter how hard Junhui protested, the total was split between them. 

Both boys stand up and leave, thanking their waitress as they walk out of the shop. Once outside, Junhui stretches again, lifting his arms up over his head and groaning slightly. Dropping his arms, he pulls out his phone to check the time. 

“You don’t have any more classes today, right?” the taller asks, pocketing his phone. Minghao shakes his head.

“Neat, let’s go to the park.”

The park was another place that Minghao and Junhui called their own. Of course, it was much bigger than the little ramen shop down the road, and much more popular, but it was special to them. The park was where the duo spent a lot of their free time in their high school days. It was like a sacred comfort spot for the two of them, especially to Minghao. The younger had spent months among the calming natural surroundings alone during their freshman year of high school whenever his classes just got to be too much. 

He had also gone there the day his mother died. That's the day when Junhui and Minghao had first met. And the day when Minghao fell so hopelessly in love with the older he couldn’t bear to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a plan for this fic so please show that you're interested with comments or kudos! things will get more interesting later on~


End file.
